The Island of Whrilpools, Uzu
by crazyfan15
Summary: In a freak accident, the strawhat crew sail to the legendary abandoned island Uzu where they met the last Uzuamki.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea wouldn't leave me alone… I hope everyone is in character. The only spoilers is it takes place after the dressrosa arc… kinda**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 1

Franky could only stare out at the ocean before him. The whirlpool came out of nowhere with no warning what so ever. Usually he wouldn't be too worry, he could just maneuver around it, but there were multiply of them and dab smack in the middle was one huge one.

"Cool! A whirlpool!"

Franky could hear Luffy's excited shout and couldn't help but grin.

"A whirlpool?!" was echoed across the ship as several doors open.

"How the heck did you sail right into a whirlpool Franky?!" Nami yelled at the cyborg.

He shrugged. "It came out of know where." He answered.

"It really did!" Luffy backed up his statement.

She sighed. "Well sail around it."

"Can't. We're already stuck in its current." Franky answered.

Usopp, Brook, Chopper and Nami stared horror struck at him.

"Only you would sail straight into a whirlpool Strawhat." Murmured Law, their new alliance partner.

"But I wasn't sailing the boat." Luffy complained.

"That's beyond the point." He sighed.

"Would you two stop bickering?! Go secure the ship." Nami snapped.

Law glared at her but of course he followed her directions.

"Hmm, I wonder if our bones will be crushed when we fall in." Robin mused out loud.

"Don't say that!" Usopp yelled with his cross clutched in his hands.

With the work of everyone the ship was secured and everyone held on as they entered the maelstrom.

"Hold on guys!" Nami called as they started spinning round and round in its waves.

"I can't believe my eyes! Then again I don't have any. Skull joke!" Brook laughed along with Luffy.

Everyone else ignored them.

It felt like hours, spinning around in whirlpool, but it most likely was only seconds.

"I think the ship is about to turn over." Franky called.

"WHAT?!"

Just as the speedo wearing man predicted the ship turned over as the water swallowed them. Darkness covered them, but only for a moment. Next thing they knew they were on the surface with the ship bobbing innocently on the waves. There was no whirlpools in sight.

"What just happened?" Sanji voice everyone's thoughts.

"I haven't the slightest clue." Franky answered.

"That was FUN!"Luffy yelled, stars shining in his eyes. "Let's do it again!"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Aww." He pouted.

"Well everyone's safe surprisingly. The best thing to do is figure out where we landed at." Nami said.

"I see an island!" Usopp called, pointing. He already had his goggles on, one step ahead of everyone.

Everyone turned and notice the island that wasn't too far.

"That's a relief. We could ask the locals." Sanji said, puffing on a cigarette.

"Good thinking Sanji." Nami praised him.

He started doing the noodle dance.

"Cut it out love-cook." Zoro said with a roll of one eye.

"What was that?!" the blond yelled.

"I see another whirlpool." Chopper said, interrupting a would be fight.

"But it's not as big as the last one." Nami went on the side of the ship where the small harmless whirlpool was.

"There's another one over here too!" Luffy called from the other side of the ship.

"There're everywhere. It's like the island is surrounded by whirlpools." Brook said in awe, as he watched one whirlpool disappear and two more takes it place.

Robin's eyes sharpened after Brook's comment.

"You know this place?" Law asked her.

She put a hand to her chin. "I think so. It certainly makes sense if it is." She said thoughtfully.

"What kind of island is it then?" Luffy asked with interest in his eyes.

The tall beauty smiled at him. "It's an island surrounded by whirlpools, Uzu. It was a legendary island filled with powerfully warriors with awe like powers. They were mostly know for sealing and they had a longevity life span. Some say they lived over hundred."

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp had stars in their eyes as they listen to the tale Robin told.

"Uzu? I think I heard about that legend once or twice before when I was younger." Law commented, looking at the island with new interest.

"If I remember correctly the people were called the Uzumaki clan. Their most startling feature was their unique red hair. Like Red-hair Shanks."

A flash of surprise crossed Law's face.

"So you're saying Red-hair Shanks could be one of these Uzumaki people?" Franky asked.

Robin shrugged. "Maybe."

"So there're warriors on the island?" Zoro asked, a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"No, not anymore. They were killed off due to people fearing them. People of the old had a saying, if you see an Uzumaki flee on sight."

Luffy and Zoro deflated.

"So it's abandon?" Nami asked.

"Yes, but there's a rumor that there's a rare treasure buried somewhere on the island."

The navigator's eyes turned into Belli signs. "Treasure! Franky full speed ahead!" she yelled.

"You got it Nami-sis!"

**To be continued….**

**Plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is going to be made in short chapters unless I feel like changing it. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Chapter 2

'_So this was Uzushiogakure_.' Naruto thought looking at the once proud buildings that were now falling apart. He could see the spiral on most of the buildings and that made him smirk_. 'Mom I'm finally visiting your home town.' _The thought filled him with sad, but content feelings. A soft hand on his shoulder, made him turned to see pale lavender eyes staring back at him with warmth.

Hinata was offering him comfort. He took her hand and laced it with his hand. The blond gave her a smile. "I'm glad you came with me Hinata."

She blushed a little. "I-I'm glad to be here with you Naruto-kun."

He squeezed her hand before letting go. They started walking through the village looking at everything with wide eyes. It's been 6 years after the war. Everything has calmed down. Granted there's still work to be done, but it's finally moving in the right direction. Naruto and Hinata was engaged and was going to marry next year.

But before they tie the knot, the couple was traveling the villages, learning new things and helping when needed. Of course Naruto wanted to visit his mother's first home, but he didn't think it'll happen so soon. But one thing he was thankful for was that Hinata was with him.

They came upon the river that went through the village. "Look a mini whirlpool." Naruto pointed out in awe. There was multi whirlpools appearing and disappearing. Some disappeared in seconds while others lasted longer. "This place is amazing!"

Hinata watched her beloved face more than the village. He was so animated about seeing his mother's village that she thought the 12 year old Naruto was with her. It's been a while since she seen him this happy and kid like. He gotten so mature over the years that at time like these where he's relaxed and happy, she'll keep them close to her heart.

The bond was in the middle of retelling a story from his mother's journal when he sensed it.

Hinata sensed it a second later.

Someone was here other than them.

The Hyuuga heritress activated her byukgun and scanned the surroundings. "There are 10 of them. They're close to the outer skirts of the island where the ocean is." She said deactivating her bloodline. "They're not hostile but…" she trailed off.

"They're powerful." Naruto finished, his eyes narrowed.

"I wonder why they're here. Are they treasure hunters?"

The Uzumaki shrugged. "I don't know, but let's find out."

His intended nodded before taking off towards the 10 powerful people.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Wow this place looks horrible. It looked like a buster call went through here." Usopp commented from where he could see some of the village.

"Well Robin did say the people were killed off because they were feared." Chopper pointed out.

"Who cares about that right now? There's treasure on this island?" Nami said her eyes still Belli signs.

The ship was already docked and secured, bentos were passed out and their adventures hats were on. Everyone decided to come along, since there was no danger of marines or people to call the marines. Besides there was something about this place that drew them in.

Robin was in awe as they drew nearer to the village. This place was an arachnology's dream. There was so much to study, to learn about the island and its people.

"Let's have a race!" Luffy suggested.

"A race to where Luffy? You don't even know the place." Nami snapped.

"That's the whole point. While we race we can explore the whole island." The Captain said.

The red head rolled her eyes.

"That sounds like fun!" Chopper with stars shinning in his eyes.

"I'm in!" Usopp said.

"Me as well." Brook said with a hand over his chest.

"No thanks." Nami said deadpanned when her Captain looked at her. She turned towards her fellow female crew. "Want to come with me to find the treasure?" she asked.

The quiet beauty smiled. "Yes. While we look I can do research."

Of course a third member was coming along. "I'll accompany you ladies if you don't mind." Sanji said standing next to them.

"I'll go with these guys to make sure they don't get lost." Zoro said indicating Luffy.

"You're the one who's going to be lost!" Usopp snapped.

Law sighed and started walking away from them. He needed a break from all of them and their stupidity. He stopped short as he sensed it along with the swordsmen, the cook and strawhat.

Two powerful people were coming this way. One in particular was very strong. With Haki like that it could only be a vice-admiral. Maybe an admiral.

"Someone's here." Sanji stated the obvious.

"Yeah and they're real close." Zoro said quietly.

Of course with Luffy, quiet was a relative term. "COME OUT WHO EVERY YOU ARE?!"

Everyone's ears were ringing after that outburst.

But then another equally loud voice responded. "I'M NOT HIDING!"

Suddenly two people appeared in front of them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**To be continued….**

**Plz review **


	3. Chapter 3

I feel like this chapter is very corny… I'm sorry but I had to write it.

Chapter 3

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was a man and woman. The blond haired man was glaring at them suspiciously while the woman was looking at them with quiet curiosity. They weren't giving off any evil vibes but that could change instantly.

The pirates tensed expect for Luffy and Sanji, who was too busy doing the noodle dance and staring with heart shaped eyes at Hinata.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" the man shouted.

Before Zoro could stop him, his Captain answered. "My name is Monkey D. Luffy. I'm going to be the pirate king. Who the heck are you?" he asked bluntly.

The two people eye's narrowed. "Pirates? Why the heck are pirates doing here?" he asked. Then his eyes narrowed. "Are you here for the treasure?"

Nami eyes turned into Belli signs. _'So there __**is **__treasure here.' _

"Are you here for the treasure too?" Luffy asked while picking his nose.

The pirates wanted to face palm.

"Luffy you idiot!" A booted foot kicked him in the back of his head.

"Why the hell did you tell them we're looking for the treasure?!" Nami yelled shaking her idiot captain silly.

"But we are." Was his simple answer.

"So you are huh?!" the man pointed at them. "We're not about to let a bunch of pirates get my family treasure."

Robin's eyes sharpened at that as she stared at the blond man,

Hinata placed a soft hand on Naruto's tense shoulder. "Calm down Naruto-kun. We don't know anything about them. They could be more powerful then they let on."

Her soothing voice had an effect on him. He slowly relaxed, but not much. He turned and gave her smile that had her blushing. "You're right Hinata."

Sanji saw the expression on the lavender eye beauty and instantly felt jealousy. How the hell did that loud unclothe bastard get a sexy woman like that? The world was so unfair.

"What are you two whispering over there?" Zoro asked.

"None of your business Cyclopes." The blond said casually.

The swordsman glared as Sanji bust out laughing.

"Excuse me, but would you be an Uzumaki?" Robin cut in before it turned into a fight.

That made the pirates stop as they looked at the blond, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a pause before the pirates started talking all at once.

"He's an Uzumaki?! But I thought they were killed off." That was Nami.

"That means they're could be more of them to fight." Zoro of course.

"But Robin I thought they had red hair." That was Luffy whining of course.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you guys so interested in the Uzumaki clan?"

Naruto's voice cut though their heated discussion.

"So this is Uzu?" Robin asked taking over the conversation.

Naruto stared at her like she was a moron. "Well yeah. Where else did you think it was?"

The tall beauty gave a cool smile.

"Why don't you have red hair?" Luffy asked bluntly.

A look flashed across Naruto's face. "I inherited from my father."

"That's so lame." The captain whinnied.

A vain popped on Naruto's head.

"What about you? You inherited your hair color from your father too?" Luffy asked looking at Hinata.

She blinked at him. "Um… no. I'm a Hyuuga." She answered him.

"Can't you tell by looking at her?" Naruto asked looking at Luffy like he was the village idiot (which he wasn't far off the mark).

"What the heck is a Hyuuga?" Franky asked.

"Can I eat it?" Luffy asked.

The shinobi looked at them with wide eyes.

"You don't know what a Hyuuga is?" Naruto looked scandalized.

"We're not from around here. Forgive us if we don't know any of the culture." Robin said.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged a glance.

"They're not giving off my evil intentions." Hinata repeated.

"You're right. But then again people can hide it." Naruto whispered. "But I don't think they're evil people. Let's see what they're going to do for now. If they really came to steal the summoning scrolls we'll send them packing."

Hinata nodded, agreeing.

They turned back to the pirates that was silently watching them, well most of them. Luffy fell asleep standing.

Hinata bowed. "My name is Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Sanji was instantly in her face, making her gasp and taking a step back. "My name is Sanji. At your service my beautiful flower. Hearts were latterly coming from his body.

The Hyuuga heiress sweat dropped as Naruto got between them.

"Back off weirdo. She's my finance." The shinobi growled.

Before the cook could give a response, Nami's heel hit the back of his head, knocking him into lala land for the time being. "Sorry about that." The navigator said with a sigh.

The pirates introduced themselves. Everyone had a face to a name.

"How did you guys find this place anyway? It's pretty well hidden." Naruto wondered as they all traveled further into Uzushigakure.

"A whirlpool carried us in." Luffy commented, excitement in his voice.

The blond widened his eyes before a grin split his face. "A whirlpool huh?" What the Captain told him laid 90% of his fears about the crew to rest. Not just any one could find the ruin village, especially coming from the sea. Those who try with evil intentions in their hearts instantly got crushed by the maelstrom. But to be guided by a whirlpool?

Very interesting.

"Uzumaki-san, may I ask you some questions?"

The blond perked up at the dark haired beauty. "Sure, if you answer some of mine." He said.

Robin nodded. That seemed fair.

"Alright. Fire away."

She took out her notebook and a pen. "Did the Uzumaki really have longevity life span?"

The blond nodded. "Yep. The longest Uzumaki that lived was 200 years before she died. She was the leader of the village for a time."

Usopp eyes bugged out. "200?! That's incredible!" he said.

Incredible indeed, Robin thought.

Naruto shrugged.

"I'm going on ahead!" Luffy said, bored with the conversation.

Before anyone could say anything, the rubber boy stretched and grabbed on to a roof and rocketed away.

**XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Plz review!


End file.
